


Play With Me

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65





	Play With Me

**Title:** Play With Me  
**Word Count** Around 1500  
**Author's Note:** No warnings, just the boys playing in Brian's toy box.

On his journey to becoming the best homosexual he could be, Justin was often surprised and delighted by Brian's insistence on the importance of the practical application of the many tools of a gay man's trade. It was a twisted rite of passage, not to mention something that Brian found totally hot.

The first time Brian showed him his treasure chest of adult toys, Justin immediately blushed and backed away, wondering for a fleeting moment how far he might have to be willing to go to hold Brian Kinney's attention.

_"Relax." Brian had smirked, enjoying the boy's nervous reaction for a few moments before walking over to him and putting an arm across his shoulders, gently guiding him back toward the offending trunk. "I thought you were a patron of Meat Hook. Weren't you October's twinkie slave of the month?"_

Justin smiled at the memory and turned his attention back to the opened box before him. Brian had personally introduced him to most of the sex toys he owned and referred him to the internet for the more extreme items.

_"After all, I'm not some fucking dungeon master, but it never hurts to have some basic knowledge of the shit that's out there that could really fuck you up."_

"Brian, I'm not about to go off tricking with some leather freak who invites me to go visit his playroom." Justin had been a tad indignant that Brian still thought of him as some stupid little faggot, unable to take care of himself.

"Yeah, well you let me pick you up under a fucking lamppost without knowing anything about me. Don't expect every pervert or fucking serial killer to look the part, Sunshine."

Justin knew when to back off, and changed the subject by begging Brian for a re-enactment of the night they had met, knowing Brian could never resist the repeated deflowering of Justin's virgin ass via some smoking hot roleplay.

Now, several months into his tutelage on the proper usage of sexual toys, Brian had declared Justin ready for his final exam; tonight Justin was to pick a few of his favorites and demonstrate his expertise with these items on his instructor.

Looking through the now familiar contents of the toy box, Justin quickly made his choices and placed them on a towel he had thrown across the bed next to the lube and condoms. He grabbed his duffle bag and rummaged through until he found the aromatherapy candles he had bought at the mall earlier and positioned them throughout the bedroom, quickly lighting them when he heard the shower click off.

A few seconds later a naked, slightly damp Brian entered the room, pausing to take in the flickering candles and the boy hovering nervously near the bed. He leaned in toward Justin's ear to whisper, "The candles are a nice touch, Sunshine, but really not necessary; I'm what's known as a sure thing."

Justin looked mortified for a brief moment, before visibly relaxing and letting out a relieved laugh as Brian leered at him suggestively.

"Shut up Brian!" he growled as he grabbed Brian's chin, and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. "I'm in charge tonight and if I want a fucking bonfire's worth of candles, that's what I'm going to have."

"Said the twink." Brian teased, but he returned Justin's kiss and then turned his attention to the bed. "So, are you ready to impress me by going all dominant on my ass?"

"Interesting choice of words, Brian, because I think we already agreed your ass is what I get if I ace this exam, isn't it?" Justin smiled innocently and blinked slowly, knowing that Brian wouldn't go back on his promise. "1500 on my SAT's…" Justin murmured under his breath.

Brian shot a mock glare in Justin's direction and gestured somewhat impatiently toward the items on the bed. "Okay Baby Einstein, dazzle me with your masochistic brilliance."

"Brian!" Justin laughed and threw his arms around him, drawing Brian closer to the bed before pushing him down gently, and stretching out next to him. "Be serious. Please?"

Tongue in cheek, Brian rolled over, bringing them side-by-side. "Well," he sighed in a put upon way, "since you said 'Please'."

Justin reached behind him and with a flourish proceeded to dangle a leather cock ring before Brian's eyes. "This is a cock ring," he whispered as he reached down between Brian's legs. "Once I put this on you, I'll be able to fuck you all night long, keeping you on the edge until I'm ready to let you come." He stroked Brian's semi-hard cock a few times before he snapped the ring in place.

Justin felt his own dick hardening at the sight of Brian's cock encircled by the leather band. He raised his gaze back to Brian's face and licked his lips at the desire and passion he found staring back at him from Brian's half-closed eyes.

Justin closed the distance between them, sucking Brian's bottom lip into his mouth, enjoying the control that Brian was obviously relinquishing to him for a change. Justin continued to stroke Brian's cock slowly as he thrust his tongue lazily against Brian's, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from him as Justin deepened the kiss.

Brian lay still, letting Justin's free hand have full reign over his torso, arching his back slightly as Justin paused to pinch his nipples lightly and bite his earlobe sharply in tandem. He smiled at Brian's harsh intake of breath, and began to slide his way down Brian's body, pausing to grab the next item and a tube of lube from the towel.

"This is a dildo." Justin held it where Brian's somewhat glazed eyes could view it. "It's shaped like a dick, but this one is made of glass. Isn't it pretty? It's not as big as my cock, but I'm going to use it to open up your tight little ass so when I'm ready to fuck you, I can just slide right on in." Justin was spreading lube on the toy as he spoke, and he couldn't hide his delight when Brian closed his eyes and moaned, "Fuck, you are hot, Justin."

Justin rubbed his hand up and down Brian's thigh and in a deeper, throatier version of his normal voice instructed, "Roll over, Brian." Justin's dick twitched as Brian did as he was asked, taking a few moments to settle himself on his stomach, lying flat but spreading his legs apart invitingly.

Justin moved between Brian's legs, circling his hole with a lubed finger, teasingly pushing in to just past his fingertip. When he felt Brian start to relax he thrust in gently, feeling his ass clench around him. He added a second digit, drawing a muted groan from the man spread out before him. After a few minutes of mutually enjoyable finger fucking, Brian finally rose to his knees, pillowing his head on his arms, letting Justin know he was ready to accept the larger girth of the dildo.

Justin held his breath unconsciously, and placed the glass dildo at Brian's hole. His hand was trembling; this was the first time he was using this type of toy on anyone but himself. As he pushed the dildo slowly into Brian, Justin almost felt dizzy as he realized that he was fucking Brian Kinney with a sex toy. He paused mid-thrust, prompting Brian to push his ass back and bite out over his shoulder, "Fucking move, Justin, you can nap later."

"Bossy!" Justin muttered under his breath, and started fucking Brian in earnest, grinning as he heard the other man groan out, "Fucking Christ!" as he changed up the speed and angle of penetration, deliberately trying to keep Brian off balance.

Aware that his own cock was growing painfully hard, Justin draped himself over Brian's back, and began to rut against Brian's ass in time with the thrust of the dildo. He dropped kisses and gentle nips all along Brian's neck and shoulders, using one hand to control the sex toy and weaving the other through Brian's sweat-dampened hair.

Brian turned his head as far as he could, and Justin stretched in to meet his lips in a kiss full of teeth and tongue. Brian broke away after a few moments to pant out, "Fuck me already, Justin. You pass Sex Toys 101 with a fucking A+."

Afraid he was going to come just from Brian's words, Justin scrambled off of Brian and blindly grabbed for a condom. Sheathing and lubing himself in record time, Justin pulled the dildo out and quickly slid into its place. Justin squeezed the base of his cock to hold off his impending orgasm, then reached beneath Brian to start a steady stroking along his shaft.

After a few deep calming breaths, Justin gripped Brian's hip with his free hand, pulled partially out of his hole, and then slammed back in, setting the hard and fast rhythm that Brian had taught him, drawing a variety of guttural sounds from both of them.

Justin threw his head back, enjoying the tight hotness that defined fucking Brian Kinney, and knew that he was fast approaching the point of no return. He fumbled at the snap holding the cock ring in place, feeling the spray of Brian's come as soon as his cock was released. Justin grunted as he felt Brian's muscles clench around his dick and he felt himself freefall as he shot his load deep inside Brian.

Brian collapsed to lie flat on the bed again, and Justin allowed himself to rest heavily on his back just long enough to catch his breath, before pulling out gently and disposing of the condom.

"Shit!" he panted, flopping down on his back next to Brian, "That was intense." He picked up the towel from beside him on the bed, and wiped at the mess on Brian's stomach and chest as the other man rolled over, propping himself up on the pillows. Brian reached for his cigarettes and lit up, before settling back and gesturing to Justin to come closer. Justin happily complied, nestling his head onto Brian's shoulder where he immediately started playing with Justin's hair.

"Jesus, you're a fast learner." Brian took a deep drag and slowly exhaled releasing the smoke to curl lazily in the air above them.

"Well, I like to give credit where it's due, so maybe my exceptional teacher deserves some kudos too." Justin stroked patterns onto Brian's chest, laughing silently as he anticipated Brian's reaction to his answer. He wasn't disappointed when he heard Brian snort derisively and pull teasingly at his hair. "Holy Hell Sunshine, you really are an ass kisser, aren't you?"

"I do what I can," Justin responded archly, "but in your case I prefer to be an ass fucker."

Justin giggled as Brian stubbed out his cigarette and pounced.


End file.
